wayside_schoolfandomcom-20200214-history
Dana
For information on this character in the cartoon, see Yodana (cartoon). Dana is a character in the Wayside School books. She is one of the many students in Mrs. Jewls's class. She is a girl who wears glasses and is very emotive, often laughing or crying way more than anyone else in Mrs. Jewls's class. This leads to John and Joe teasing her, though Mrs. Jewls appreciates how reactive she is to the world around her, and wishes other students would feel the same. Appearance In the books, Dana's appearance is described as being a pretty girl with four eyes; she wears glasses."Dana" She wears a purple and orange shirt, and at one point had an androgynous haircut, which made her fear she'd look like a boy. ("Glum and Blah") At one point, she was covered in mosquito bites."Dana" Her hair is longer than Joe or John's, but she has less hair than Joe."Strange Facts" Personality In the books, Dana is a girl who experiences difficulty controlling her emotions, as shown in "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn." Whenever she reads a story, she often laughs or cries more than anyone else, and often laughs again when remembering something that happened earlier. She is frequently picked on by John and Joe because of this, much to her own disapproval. Dana often thinks about many of the circumstances that occur in stories, wondering about hypothetical situations that could happen to Stinky in the book Stinky. She seems to care a lot about the situations of others, and often hopes that everything will turn out okay. Dana has some difficulty perceiving her emotions, as shown at the end of "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn," where she doesn't realize how much she actually enjoys the stories she thought she hated. Mrs. Jewls points out that Dana is firmly invested in the stories she reads and wishes more people in her class could be like her. Occasionally, Dana seems to be slightly oblivious towards a few of the things around her, such as in "A Message from the Principal," where she doesn't notice how much she learned about exaggeration after saying a very exaggerated statement, or in "Poetry" when she has difficulty finding a rhyme for "pink," while stating several words that could rhyme. Due to Dana's emotional nature, often she has difficulty focusing when something bothering her pops up. In "Myron," she has trouble communicating with Myron after her dog Pugsy is hit by a car, and in "Dana," she has trouble committing to arithmetic because she is too focused on her numerous mosquito bites. Dana seems to be a fairly reserved character, as she is rarely seen interacting with too many other characters. While she does seem to have friendships with Jenny and Myron, even then, they are rarely shown interacting that much. Relationships Jenny In the books, Dana is seen interacting with Jenny with some frequency. The two are seen giggling with one another in "Calvin's Big Decision," and in "Jenny," Jenny worries about Dana when she is missing. That being said, since Dana is fairly reserved, her relationships with other characters are rarely elaborated all that much. Myron Dana seems to trust Myron a fair amount, as shown in "Myron," when he helps Dana after her pet dog is hit by a car. Dana is glad to see Myron checking in on her the next day, and the two ride to school together at the end of the chapter. However, since Dana is reserved, her relationships with other characters are rarely elaborated all that much. John and John's annoyance. ("A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn," 1989)]]In the books, John is seen regularly teasing Dana, often poking fun at her for how over-emotional she gets when reading stories. This first appears in "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn." It is unknown what John's motivation is, but he often invites Joe to join him. As such, Dana dislikes John, calling him a "ratfink" in "Poetry," and feeling disgusted by the concept that she could ever like him in "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn." In "Valooosh," the two are seen dancing together, but since the dance sessions often involved tripping people over and hurling them to the ground, it's likely this was an attempt to pick on each other further. Joe While Joe often contributes to John's teasing of Dana, Dana doesn't seem to have nearly the same negative opinion. Typically, Dana focuses on John instead, and rarely brings Joe into the equation. She still doesn't like Joe, as she chases after him when he mocks her in "A Giggle Box, a Leaky Faucet, and a Foghorn," but for the most part, her distaste tends towards John. Appearances For a list of every chapter and episode Dana is seen in, see here. Trivia *Dana is the last student to appear in the Wayside School books. *According to the answers for "Report Cards" and the chapter "Poetry," Dana's favorite color is pink. Gallery See a gallery for Dana here. Other designs Dana Book Illustration.PNG|Peter Allen design (British edition, 2004) Dana Cartoon.jpg|Dana as she appears in the cartoon. (2005) Dana Kitamura.png|Satoshi Kitamura design (Japanese edition, 2010) References Category:Characters Category:Children Category:Females Category:Students Category:Mrs. Jewls's class Category:Introduced in Sideways Stories from Wayside School Category:Alive characters